Shaded
by Candygirl22115
Summary: This story starts at the very end of The Fall Of Reichenbach when John walks away from the grave a mysterious girl walks up to te grave and needs Sherlocks help, because she is his criminal daughter he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1 Of Part 1

Sherlock Holmes is dead.

Well, that's what everyone thinks.

As John Watson walked away from Sherlock's grave, tears in his eyes, a mysterious hooded figure passed him and walked to the grave. Watson was too distracted to even notice as the figure passed. The figure steps up to the fresh grave site, puts flowers at the foot of the grave and kneels in front of it for a second, before standing up and removing the hood. A bundle of soft brown curls fall out framing a slender face with intense, light, almost yellow green eyes. She looks at the grave, then looks around it smiling to herself.

"You must be wondering why there's a strange girl, who you've never seen before, at your grave sight. The best thing to do here, I think, is to tell you a story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Amber Nathan, who fell for a young boy named William Holmes. William knew Amber had to go to Germany for a secretary job, so he used her for clearance, and even though he was much younger than the girl she thought he was planning on going with her, until she found out that their whole relationship was a lie, and that he was just using her.

"Though, that was long after the drunken mistake he made which resulted in her losing her job, and raising a baby on the streets of Germany, then catching a cargo lift to america, staying there 3 years, and finally making it back to London where she was almost immediately murdered for some easy cash. Leaving a ten year old genius on the streets.

"So, really, I should be here to dance on your grave and throw a party to celebrate the man who accidentally brought me into the world he ruined for me, but I've realized something over the last 6 years. Why should you have cared how my mother felt being used like that; it's not like it was you getting used. It's not like she even really mattered, not to you. She was just a pawn in the big scheme of things, and people are expendable. We are the only ones that matter. What are normal people except for objects for our use? But that's not exactly the reason I'm here. I need to get out of the country, and I only have about three hours to do it, so you can come out from behind that tree now."

Sherlock who was in fact hiding behind the tree closest to the grave thought to himself.

 _Oh no it's not possible; there's no way this could be my child, I'm fairly certain I never …. Well there was that one time with ... Amber, but it's almost impossible, and it didn't even really count. Okay think if this is true and not some dramatic scheme, then I have to help her. Because of me, she is a criminal, and I guess that means I have to stop her, but if she is of my own blood, maybe I don't have to. I mean, if I'd committed a crime no one would ever catch me, so how did she get caught... Good policemen? No, she got sloppy, she was slow she was …. intoxicated. An alcoholic at 16, and not to mention the sex addiction; wow daddy issues is right. Now, if I get her out of the country she will just continue her crime spree, but if I don't she'll go back to jail, and escape again within the next 24 hours, come after me and blow my cover, so I really don't have much of a choice. If she has three hours, then I can show her why she has to help people; no that would be too hard, take too long. She's been helpless and no one has helped her before; if she sees other people helping she will just assume everyone else is worth helping and instead of robberies, she'll go to murder. What if I helped her and then other people help her? She wants out of the country; she'll get out of the country but I'll take her somewhere to help her. Okay that's it I'll take her to India for a rebirth as a better, non-murderous person._

He stepped out from behind the tree and was about to say some of what he just thought when she burst into a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!" Sherlock said, concerned and shocked.

"Well, one, you changed your name to Sherlock. I mean what kind of a name is Sherlock? Two, you really believe that crap? Of course I know normal people are not expendable. It was a test to see how much that doctor of yours has changed you. All the rest is true though, but seriously you thought I hated normal people? Where would I be without those idiots, there would be nothing to steal, and if everyone was the way we are then no one would be! I don't really get the logic of that. But seriously enough chatter, I really need to get out of here," she said, smiling deviously.

Not giving him time to reply, she ran off the direction she had come, clearly expecting him to follow. Which he did, to a police car parked at the edge of the grave yard. She got in the passenger side door. Sherlock, without hesitation jumped in the back. Another girl with longish blue hair and almond colored eyes was in the driver seat and drove off the instant Sherlock closed the door.

"Where did you get this car, and where exactly are we going?" Sherlock asked quizzically.

"I stole it, obviously, and I was hoping you could tell me where we're going. I mean I assumed you had a plan." she answered with that smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"Yes, but it didn't involve a stolen police car or an illegitimate daughter. I don't know if I can get both of us in cargo hold on it way to New Zealand," Sherlock said rudely.

"Oh I think I can take care of that." She said sneakily, while pulling out her computer that was in the bag in the middle front seat. She logs in, goes onto the airline website, fast clicks on a couple of buttons, that result in adding their fake names to the list of employees and printing an employee clearance card out the side of her computer for both her and sherlock. Sherlock takes it and then waits for her to tell him her plan, after a couple of minutes of silence she did.

"So, we go into the airport at the west wearing the name badges, and tell any of the employees that stopped us that we are new employees that are lost and we have to load the cargo onto the New Zealand flight they give us directions we confuse the people that are actually there to load the bags and tell them to leave for a different one, you know all the manipulation tactics get into the carrier and possibly get into the top part below the seat and above the cargo bay, so we don't freeze to death in the unventilated cargo area." After she finished recapping the plan she looked pretty proud of herself that is until sherlock said this.

"Perfectly sound plan, but I think it would be much simpler to just drive to the private landing strip where my brothers private jet is waiting and go from there." He was obviously trying to see what plan she would come up with.

She looked almost disappointed for 2 seconds, " Simpler maybe, but my plan was more fun, yours is just boring."

"So you prefer to risk going back to jail or possibly getting shot on sight in another country just for the thrill?"

"Well, yeah don't you, I mean what is life without a little adventure? Right, nothing, and speaking of adventures, let's play a little game. You tell everything you know about me that I didn't tell you so I can give you a little test on your (finger quotations) deductions."

" You're a heavy drinker and a criminal but you've only been caught once which is why you need out of the country. ,You weren't on the streets for long you got taken in by someone and you still live with whoever that was. You have online doctorate degrees in psychology, computer programing , computer analyzing, Criminal justice, Foreign language, and possibly, Mathematics, all of which you got just for the hell of it since you already have a job you like . You are a very sexual person, I'm not going to say anymore on that though it is obvious. You enjoy your job as a secretary, you have a big abandonment issue which is probably because of your mother's death or perhaps because of me. Your main goal when you started stealing was to make the people that have made your life a living hell suffer and feel what you felt so you have stolen from a lot of german banks and some american people possibly London too. You work somewhere in the government and your in cars a lot. Also you've known your driver for roughly 5 years and she is the only person except perhaps the women who took you in who you fully trust with your life. Did I miss anything or do you want me to tell you the entire history of the field next to us to." He rushed through the deduction with a face that said, even though he was enjoying it, he felt like she was making fun of him.


	3. Chapter 3

She just smirked " That was good, though I wasn't taken in by a woman and I'm not a _heavy_ drinker."

"There's always one thing, and yes you are you just haven't admitted it to yourself yet."

She looked over at the driver "do you think I'm a heavy drinker."

"Yeah a bit" she said without even looking at Andrea.

She turned back to Sherlock, "okay fine, explain how you knew all those things."

" You have been constantly tapping your hand silently against the seat, which suggests you're waiting for your next fix, figuring out of what is easy, you have all the signs of a drunk just not the obvious ones, the way your hand curves suggests you're used to having a bottle in it, that along with the bulge in the side pocket of your bag that can only be made if a flask is constantly in it, not to mention the fact that you got caught which could mean that you were trying to or that you were to drunk to be careful.

You have been in jail recently you even smell like jail and you only just stole those clothes 2 hours ago the tags are still on them, you have marks on your arms that can only be made from handcuffs being pulled too tightly, which suggests you did something big enough for the police to be extra careful since you even had them on in your cell.

You have the hair of someone who's lived in the same place for a while ponytails on your wrist that have been well worn in your very clean and you did all your crimes secretly which means you were trying to keep them from someone who's helped you only plausible conclusion it's the person who took you off the streets, and you don't have the haunted look so you couldn't have been out there for long.

You've bookmarked Ashworth University's sight on your computer, and there are not very many degrees you can get from there and even fewer you would be interested in because you wouldn't waste your time on useless degrees.

You have worn knees, a sore neck you smell like a lot of different colognes, not to mention the bite and finger nail marks on your neck legs and back, do I really need to say more? If you didn't like your job you wouldn't be doing it have no need to, you've obviously spent a lot of time at desks because of the indent on your inner arm, which means typing which means office work but not a reporter you don't even smell like ink, and you work the phone a lot but not an office phone your own personal cell phone, which means most likely private secretary.

You're not someone that would think to steal when you have a nice setup like you do so the only reason you would steal is for revenge, and the most likely thing you want revenge on is the government of the three countries that made your life suck, at least at first you stole for revenge but then you just stole for the rush.

If you didn't have abandonment issues you never would have come to me, you could have escaped the country on your own you proved as much when you told me the plan you had, you saw your opportunity to need me and you took it you've probably been looking for such an opportunity and was ecstatic when you read about my death and were sent to prison because it gave you the perfect excuse.

You're too comfortable in this car you haven't even fidgeted once so that must mean you're used to long car trips and the only reason you would go on long car trips as a secretary would if you worked somewhere in the government and constantly were driven to government facilities.

You didn't have that bag with you when you came to the grave sight or when you went to jail which means you trusted you driver enough to go into your house and get it for you, also to drive you, a criminal around and discuss your plans in front of her that suggests that you've known her for at least three years, but that laptop is your life and you trusted her with it, seeing as it's the only thing you're taking with you to disappear and you can only really trust someone with your life if you've either been put through a traumatic experience together or the more likely option you've known her for more than 5 years."

"Was it really that obvious, I guess I'll have try harder to hide all that, except maybe you should think about where you've seen me before, I am only letting you see these things about me I could hide it as easily as someone could hide a tattoo on their back." He was sure she was being overconfident I mean he didn't even remember seeing her before, but then he thought about it. He saw her at a party to years ago looking like everyone else her intellect clearly hidden under a short dress and a ton of makeup, he hadn't even noticed her then just a glance from out of the side of his eye. He saw her at a lunch date he had with his brother, she came into his office and handed him a paper, that time he did look at her and he saw nothing off about her he saw a city girl born and bred he saw a middle child that was always looking for her boss's attention. He didn't see this girl, he saw someone normal and pathetic and he didn't even think twice about it. There were other times he saw her all of the rest of them at public places where his brother was also it wasn't hard to connect the dots.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was right you do work in the government in fact you work for my brother as his personal secretary, ha I can't wait to see his face when he hears you're his niece." She just looked at him for a second and then it finally clicked. "He already knows, you told him before you told me? He's the one that took you in, how could you go to him?"

"It was actually quite easy I needed help, I hated you, I thought who else would take me in because I wasn't going to go to you, and it struck me, your brother would take me in he could give me a place to stay and all I would have to do is tell him the truth. Though I was expecting to only be at his house for a little while, but I got a bit attached and when I turned fifteen he made me his secretary." She made it sound like it wasn't the most insulting thing she could have done to Sherlock.

He just looked out the window clearly not wanting to say anymore. "Oh, are really going to be that way." She waits for him to reply, when he doesn't say anything she says "fine I don't need you to talk to me." She immediately starts fidgeting with her seat, she can almost taste the silence in the car it's so thick. She gets out her computer and just messes around on it until they pull up to the private government airport that houses Mycroft's private jet. After the driver flashes her possibly fake government clearance ID at the man at the gate he lets them in and they go to the plane at the end of the runway. After Sherlock and Andrea get out of the car the driver drives a little ways down the runway, gets out of the car, walks up to where Andrea and Sherlock are standing and pushes a button on the remote that's in her hand. The car blows up in a big display of fire and smoke. Sherlock and Andrea are far enough away from it not to get burnt but not far enough away to not feel the intense heat now coming off it.

Sherlock's jaw drops in complete shock. Seeing his expression Andrea says " What? did you think I was just going to let them find it here?" When he doesn't reply she sighs "Well, we need to get on the plane there going to be here in about 3 minutes to investigate the explosion, and you know people don't really like random explosions, for some reason" She enters the jet without looking behind her and he follows her. The driver runs to a different part of the base where a car is parked. She reaches it just as the plane lifts off the ground.

Sherlock and Andrea go into separate aisles on the plane. Hours have passed by when he gets up and sits on the aisle a crossed from hers . She is reading a book with her legs propped up on the edge of the seat in front of her. She doesn't even look up when he sits down, he clears his throat, still no response then he says "Where did you get a book? your bag wasn't big enough to hold that and four bottles of liquor." She still doesn't even acknowledge that he's talking to her.

He sighs "Okay, I may have over reacted a little bit, and um I understand that you wouldn't go to me when you were in trouble, I mean I probably wouldn't go to me if I needed help. That's why I don't understand why so many people do I guess I'm just that good um." She puts down the book

"Mycroft keeps a stack of books in the last two seats for me, I get terribly bored on these trips." He looks to the back and sees the books

"I can't believe I missed that, so you uh like to read then." She smiles awkwardly at him "You already knew that."

"Um yeah I did, but I don't know your favorite book." She laughs a little.

"Ha are you trying to be a father now? (Sigh) I don't have a favorite book I like the classics and, science fiction." He wrinkles his nose

"Science fiction, what use is reading about a technological future when we're going be invaded by japan no matter what we write about it."

"Yeah I know it's not exactly what you read when you were a kid, it's not a history of mathematics or anything." He looked confused for a second

" You know about that?" Andrea looked at him apologetically as realization dawned on him

"Mycroft told you about our childhood. What else did he tell you." He seemed mad but not mad enough to ignore her again so she said.

"Well, he told me all about you when I asked him to, you were kind of an obsession of mine. I had to go to the places you were going to be, I solved the cases alongside you, without you knowing of course, I asked him about every single detail of your life. I had to ask the exact right questions to get even a word out of him, but it was worth it I even met my um your mother." He looked mad for a second but then he just nodded like he accepted the fact that everyone in his family met his daughter before he did.

"You did, what was that like?" She looked down and started messing with the strings on her hoodie

" I didn't tell her that she was my grandmother, since that's what you're worried about. No Mycroft canceled his day out with her when she was in town and said he felt bad about it so his assistant, me, would show her some sights in london with my all clearance pass. Well it was pretty good and she is really amazing I don't even think you realize how much she sacrificed for you but I guess that's just what having kids is about, and after a couple times of taking her around sight seeing, she, she said I was like the daughter she never had, that was the only time I've ever cried in front of someone."

"Oh, um" Sherlock looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden. She laughed at his attempt at feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course, I also love your blog."

"My blog?"

"Yeah you know the one John writes about you."

"Oh you read that, well I am not near as pig headed as John says I am."

"Ha yes you are. You know, I'm glad you found him."

"Who, John? I guess I'm glad I did too."

"You know what Mycroft thinks right?"

"Yes, (sigh) I know what him and probably everyone else thinks."

"They're not wrong you know, he could be really good for you."

"He's already good for me, I don't need a (shudder) relationship."

"Oh, I get it, it's not that you're not, into him it's that you are scared of a committed relationship. I mean I do get it, you would probably find me dead before you found me sleeping in the same bed with someone twice." He is suddenly flustered.

"I'm not I mean I, I'm not talking to _you_ about this."

"Whatever you say." She smiles knowingly.

She ends up falling asleep on Sherlock's shoulder. He looks down at her, hardly believing he could make such an amazing person, or a person at all for that matter. He runs his hand over her hair gently so not to wake her and then he whispers to her sleeping form.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I couldn't watch you grow up and i'm so jealous that my brother did. I don't care that you steal things I wouldn't even care if you murdered people. I just regret everything that's happened to you except that you exist at all because if I could go back and change it I wouldn't. You are the most important thing in my life now whether I like it or not, and I promise from now on I will protect you from the world and always be there when you need me." When he kisses the top of her hair and goes to sleep, a single tear falls down her cheek.

When she wakes up he is a crossed the aisle from her fake reading a book. She yawns and stands up. "You know if I could, I would watch me sleep too , but I think I'm just vain that way."He doesn't even try to argue with her.

"How did you sleep?" He asks his face still buried in the book.

"Okay I guess," She said rubbing the back of her neck, then she looked around her in realization "wait are we landed?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you."

"For half an hour, I'm sure the pilot has better things to do than wait around here, who's getting off?"

"Well I have to be in Russia and this is Japan so I'm pretty sure it's you."

"Oh okay," she gets her bag out from above her seat and starts to head towards the door. Sherlock puts down his book and gets up. He awkwardly hugs her and she returns it just as awkwardly. He steps back and then says "Goodbye Andrea." She moves towards the door opens it and just before exiting replies "goodbye dad." Sherlock is frozen in his spot even as the door closes and the plane is readying for take off. _Did she just call me dad? I've never been called dad before I didn't think I ever would be. I hate to admit it but I'm going to miss my, my (_ deep breath) _daughter._

END OF PART 1


	6. Chapter 6 P2

Part 2

Sherlock Holmes has returned.

Sherlock is sitting in Mycroft's office in Kazakhstan Russia. He is glaring at his older brother who is sitting indifferently on the other side of his desk reading a folder full of papers . He looks up from the papers he is looking at.

"We have reason to believe, that london is going to be at.." Sherlock interrupted him

"How could you do it?"

"I'm sure I have no idea as to what your refering too, now london is.." He interrupted him again. "Andrea." He said the one name he had been thinking for two years.

"I assure you I haven't done anything to her, but seri…"

"You didn't tell me, about her. I have a teenage daughter who you knew about for 8 years now and you didn't tell me."

"Per her request as I'm sure she's told you." He wasn't even trying to talk now knowing Sherlock would just interrupt him.

"No it wasn't her, she wanted to go to me, she's wanted to meet me ever since she was twelve, but you advised her not to and fed her lies about me. What is it, are you jealous that I have a daughter and you're so alone? You and your country."

"I did not lie to her, I merely told her the worst of you it's not the same thing." He was still so calm compared to Sherlock's fuming.

"For what reason?"

"She deserves to have a real father not some lower level detective with a drug problem."

"Who even asked you, who gave you the choice to keep something like this from me?"

"I get that you're mad but we don't have time for your little temper…"

"You think you did a good job raising her she drinks she steals she seeks sexual companionship in complete strangers because of you. None of this would have happened if you told me right away." At his accusation Mycroft got a little less calm.

"Like you could have raised a ten year old while you were high off the newest drug." Sherlock stood up and stormed out of the room, looking very much like a child throwing a temper tantrum.


	7. Chapter 7

After storming from Mycroft's office he had stolen his private plane and made his way back to London. Now he knew he couldn't worry about Andrea, who was not back from wherever she was now. He had to focus on the 2nd most important person in his life; John. He snuck into his old apartment and found that it had been uninhabited for the two years he had been gone. Then he went online and found out that John had a new apartment on North Gower Street. He broke in and found John's planner, and saw that he was going to be at a restaurant on a date tonight. Then he went back to his apartment and waited.

When Sherlock got to the restaurant John was at a table all alone. He went into the restaurant stole an employee hat from the hat rack and went to John's table.

"What would you like to drink sir." He said with a Irish accent.

"Just water for me thank you, I don't know what he'll be having." John said gesturing to the chair opposite him without looking up.

"Okay sir I just need you to sign right there." He gave him a paper on a clipboard, without even looking at it John signed it and gave it back still not looking up.

"Forgive me for intruding sir but is everything alright."

"I just, I lost a friend two years ago, and now on this date trying to get over him, but I still feel like I'm somehow betraying him, you know?" John looked up after this sentence and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

"I can assure you that you're not." Sherlock said in his normal voice all the regret he was feeling at having left John showing in his eyes.

"You, yo-yo-ou." He looked at Sherlock shock, disbelief and hurt flashing across his face.

"I know you must have some questions, but before we get into that I just have one question." John looked at him with a burning hatred.

"When did you start dating guys, I thought you said you weren't gay." John looked at him for a moment then he lunged for his throat. They got kicked out of the restaurant and just as they passed the door they saw John's date. He was coming into the restaurant when he saw them and he just looked shocked for a second but then he followed them into the alley way beside the restaurant.

"You were alive that whole time and you didn't think to tell me, do you have any idea how hard these couple years have been on me." John was whisper yelling at Sherlock tears in his eyes. John's date just awkwardly leaned against the side of the building watching it all unfold. Sherlock looked at John who was choking back tears.

"I was going to tell you, I was but Moriarty's hitmen had to believe I was dead and I calculated the risks of telling you against the benefits and it was just too risky."

"Okay, you couldn't tell me to protect me, is that what you're saying, or just to protect yourself, because I would have been fine, no much more than fine, if you just told me you weren't dead, no not even that you just had to give me a sign and I would have waited for you. But noo you were to busy being dead!"

"You know I would have told you I just… couldn't, believe me you were the only person I wanted to tell, I would have gladly traded my brothers knowledge for yours but you don't have a get away jet and terrorist information."

"So your brother knew, really who else did you tell?" Sherlock looked uncomfortable for a second.

"Just him molly hooper and a handful of my homeless network." He said counting them off in his head.

"Mo.. Molly Hooper? you told your annalist and not your…." He suddenly trailed off and started to look uncomfortable.

" Look John I understand that you're upset but London is going to be under attack if you don't help me."

"Help you? After everything you put me through, I've had a lot of time to think about this and I won't even though …" He stomped out of the alley and muttered under his breath "love you." His date followed him out of the alley after giving Sherlock an apologetic glance.

A crossed the world Andrea wakes up and pulls on her robe before getting up and sitting at the desk right next to the bed. The woman in the bed starts to wake up as she looks around her "Andrea what are you doing come back to bed." The woman says sleepily. She rolls her eyes in her direction before closing the letter she was writing in an envelope and signing the front of it. Then she thinks _I'm on my way dad._


	8. Chapter 8

John and Sherlock solved the terrorism case and Sherlock started to feel weird around John. John was leaving the house more and more to go to his dates house ( which Sherlock knew now was named Mark), and every time he would leave, Sherlock would find himself thinking about John and about what he could be doing now. One night at 1 in the morning while Sherlock is waiting for John to get back from Marks house, he realized that he was jealous of Johns date. He just wanted to spend more time with his roommate, but he knew that wasn't it. _What is this its not like i've developed * shudder * feelings for John. Thats utterly ridiculous. He's just my friend and I haven't felt this way towards any other person. Everyone i've been in a "relationship" with was just to get information or otherwise use them. But then again... there was irene. I've really become soft haven't I uhhhhhhhh._ He throws a chair halfway acrossed the room. Then sits on the table calmly. _What ever this means its not something I can afford on any count i'm too busy for any kind of * shudder * intimacy and it would be highly unprofessional..._ The door opens unexpectedly and John stumbles in obviously heavily intoxicated.

"Heyyyyy" His voice is slurred as he tries to make his way over to where sherlock sits on the table. Sherlock gets up off the table and comes towards him when John stumbles again.

"John where have you been? You smell like a liquor store. What kind of things are Mark and you doing that you should come home in such a state?" John looks up at him in a very dizzy state almost like he doesn't see him.

"Sherlock? I just couldn't take it how can I stay with him when I want you? But no no i'm a bad bad person." John slurred his words and is in a fit of laughter by the end of them. Sherlock puts his hand on Johns and tries to pull him over to the couch.

John responds to the gentle touch and hugged the other man tightly not giving him time to refuse he buries his head in Sherlock's hair, and Sherlock was so shocked at the unexpected touch that he just let him. Then John turned his head toward Sherlock's and kissed him. Sherlock was still in too much shock to do anything about it, until two seconds after John's mouth reaches his, when he kisses John back surprising himself and the smaller man. No matter that Johns mouth tastes like a liquor store Sherlock still feels like this is how its supposed to be like maybe this is what he'd wanted to do since the moment he met John. But he knows John will probably not remember any of this in the morning and allows himself only a few more minutes of kissing before peeling John off of him and making sure he lays down on the couch. He does and then passes out a satisfied smile on his face.

When John wakes up he knows something is different. He's still in last nights clothes and he's lying on the couch instead of his bed but its not that... its something else. He tries to remember what happened last night but its all a blur after breaking up with Mark. He starts to get some fuzzy images just as Sherlock comes into the room he seems different too. He looks the same, blue bath robe perfect curly hair and newspaper curled up under his arm. " There are eggs on the stove." he says before sitting down in his chair and starting to read his newspaper. John tries to sit up but a massive headache pulls him right back down. He gets up after a second and makes himself a cup of coffee skipping the eggs. Then he sits back down on the couch sips the coffee and tries to remember last night. _So I came home … and I drank a lot, like a lot a lot. Hmm and Sherlock was here... … … Umm kiss? What? That can't be right._

"Um Sherlock... what happened last night?" Sherlock doesn't even look away from the newspaper. "How would know I was in bed before you got home." Now John knows that something must have happened, Sherlock never goes to bed before three and even if he did he's always stayed up until John gets home. _But why would Sherlock lie? Unless..._

"Soooo... nothing weird happened?"

"How the hell would I know what happened what ever your thinking its just a realistic hallucination, brought on by excessive amounts of alcohol."

"That proves it then, we kissed didn't we." Sherlock didn't even flinch never taking his eyes of the newspaper.

" _Don't be absurd" This made John more than a little angry. He remembered it now... not in perfect detail but he knew it happened and he knew Sherlock had kissed him back so why would he try to hide the fact that is ever happened._ In a moment of pure impulse he stomped over to Sherlock tore the newspaper out of his hands and holds his face in his hands before bending down and kissing him passionately he keeps kissing him and after a second Sherlock kisses him back just as passionately this goes on for ten minutes. When they finally break apart John is sitting in Sherlock's lap his legs wrapped around the bigger mans waist. Both of their mouths are sore and red from kissing and Sherlock just non-nonchalantly moves his hair out of his eyes and says " You still taste like a liquor store." John just laughs and Sherlock smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Since that morning John has been overjoyed, even though Sherlock wants to keep it a secret (can't have anyone knowing I am susceptible to that kind of thing, there would be riots in the street) they decided to not be in a relationship exactly, well Sherlock has just decided not to call it that, but they are doing all the relationship things Sherlock is even sleeping in John's bed.

When Sherlock woke up in John's bed he immediately forgot where he was, when he realizes he smiles to himself and then quickly stops. He actually had no idea why John had wanted him to share his bed. They hadn't done anything sexual, and they had two perfectly working beds plus he needed his sleeping space, but just then he woke up and the sun hit John's face he understood, if only for a second, then the sun left his face and John started to stir. He looked up at Sherlock as he was getting up. The smile from last night still on his face.

Sherlock left John's room and went down to the kitchen to get his morning tea. John got up shortly after that and went outside to check the mail as is their usual morning routine. When he got back up his entire atmosphere had changed, when he went to get the mail he was smiling and cheery when he got back the smile was still on his face but it was obviously fake now, and he was waiting to ask Sherlock a question. Sherlock could tell from the way his mouth almost opened and the way his eyes kept going from the stack of mail to him. Obviously, something in the mail had upset him in a jealous sort of way and it made Sherlock curious but he knew John would spit it out as soon as he couldn't help his curiosity so he waited patiently while John tried to control his features.

"Who is she?" He asked trying to be nonchalant about it but failing miserably. Sherlock looked up at him feigning boredom while his mind was working.

"Who's who John."

"Well, we got an interesting letter from a woman in Greece." John was trying to keep his calm but his anger showed in his voice.

He threw the letter a little too hard at Sherlock who saw that on the front in unmistakably girly handwriting was his name and a stamp from Greece.

"So who is she, when did you go to Greece, what does she want?" There was a hard jealous edge to John's words,

"Calm down John I didn't even go to Greece, it's probably just a client."

"Oh," John said calming down he hadn't considered that possibility. Sherlock opened the letter and froze when he saw the first two words. Dear Dad, Andrea. She sent me a letter probably telling me she's coming back like she said she was, and I didn't even tell John about her yet, it's not that I haven't thought about telling him, it's just when is the best time to say oh by the way I have a daughter.

John read his face as he processed all this and his calm simmered to anger again

"So, not a client then, I can't believe you, you weren't going to tell me about this affair of yours, you know that your actions carry consequences…"

Sherlock looked up at him.

"Shut up John, it's not an affair, it's my daughter." Shock and disbelief crossed his face. "Oh umm, your daughter? Of course, so quick question since when did you have a daughter?"

"Well technically I've had a daughter for 18 years but I assume you mean how long have I known about her which would be 2 years."

"So that's another thing from the time you were "dead" that you weren't planning on telling me then?"

"Don't be ridiculous John I would have never been able to keep something so big from you."

"Oh so if you could have kept it from me you wouldn't have told me." Sherlock ignores him and starts to read the letter.

"John" the change in his tone makes John silent

"she's on her way here, she says she will be here within the hour."

"Well that's just great not like we had plans today or anything, why would she be coming here. You do know that you don't owe her anything…"

"I do owe her, I owe her everything it's because of me she exists and it's because of me she's in trouble so I will give her anything that she needs and right now that's a place to stay, John make up the guest bedroom she will be staying with us for a while."

John sulks off to do as he was told, unsure why he always follows Sherlock's orders. When he's done making the room look presentable the doorbell rings. "John would you get that I'm busy."

Sherlock yells from the kitchen, no doubt he just picked up a project to make it look like he wasn't just sitting here waiting for her. He thought, then realized it didn't matter why he had to get the door he still had to do it. So he got up and opened the door. The girl that was standing on the other side wasn't, what he had expected, he knew this girl.

"Anthea, what are you doing here?"

She tucked her loose strands of dark hair behind her ear and suddenly looked very young. When he had seen her last she was more professional, a grown adult now she struck him as a reckless teenager. In her black boots dark eyeliner and short skirt. He couldn't believe he'd … well, that's a thought for another time. She was watching him while he analyzed her.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you were dad's pet," she said flipping her hair and smacking her gum.

"I uh wait do you need me for something." Then it sunk in dad. "You're Sherlock's daughter? No how can that be we…" She looked at him a humorous gleam in her deep light green eyes that he now realized looked exactly like Sherlock's.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, you have a lot more to lose if you tell people about that, I mean you're his best friend … more than that it looks like actually, and you sleeping with me will definitely put a dent in your relationship not to mention the fact you would get arrested if anyone found about about it. Where is he in the kitchen?"

She walks right past him and into the house leaving him dumbstruck. When he finally snaps out of it she's already in the kitchen.

"Hey dad, how was Russia and New Zealand."

"Dry and crowded. Greece?"

"Overactive," she says humor flashes into her eyes then turns to concern.

"What did you do to your leg you need to be more careful."

"I didn't do anything it is just a scratch."

"You should know, you can fool your little pet but not me."

"Speaking of John did you meet him."

"Oh yes, we had a lovely talk about minuscule things let me look at it."

"No, I said it was nothing it really is nothing."

"It's this deep" she holds out her hands.

"You're trying to distract me… what did you talk to John about."

"His love life now let me see." She pulls up his pant leg before he can stop her.

"You need stitches." She says matter of factly. John who stood in the doorway during that whole encounter went over to Sherlock and looked at the wound.

"When did you...? You know I'm a doctor I could have fixed this way before now. "

"I know that John I've just been... busy."

"Busy.. like hiding your daughter and working on your secret American assignment busy? What else are you hiding from me?"

John is furious stalking across the room and getting his medical supplies before kneeling down and starting to stitch up Sherlock's cut without his permission. Sherlock looks unfazed by his stitching but Andrea can see it's hurting him.

"You need to numb it first." She says now from the doorway.

"I know what I'm doing I'm a doctor." John snaps at her.

"Fine I'll just be in my room." she holds up her hands in defense then leaves the kitchen. "When did you do this?" John asks him concern soaking his now soft voice.

"Just a couple of days ago when we chased that identity thief. It didn't really matter all that much so I just left it." Sherlock answers now, answering his question. John curses under his breath

"You can't just do that! Get hurt and not tell anyone about it, you're not indestructible no matter how much you may think your mind is." He says now finished stitching and puts the medical supplies back on the counter

"I know my mind's not indestructible brains are actually one of the softest organs in the human body and can be easily bruised," Sherlock says pulling down his pant leg and turning back to the table.

"Uhhg you know what I meant, I worry about you." John looked down as if he were embarrassed to admit it.

"Well yes, but you have no reason too I'm still alive aren't I?" From the look on John's face, he realized he should have chosen his words more carefully. No one needed a reminder of the time he was "dead".

"You could have died if it had gotten infected."

"Don't be ridiculous John, I would barely have gotten sick."

Andrea comes down the stairs and looks at their faces before saying " I'm sorry to interrupt your little lover's quarrel, but I haven't eaten since 1 this morning, and there isn't much food in the house..." Sherlock looks up at her words and then smooths back his hair. "Oh yes, of course, we should go out to that deli down the street come along John."

"Actually no, you know what I'm not going... go have father-daughter time, while I sit here and brood. And don't think you're getting out of talking about this, we are going to have a very long talk the instant you get back."

"Suit yourself, John, Andrea lets go."


End file.
